blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
P.J. Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of P.J.'s history. Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and Brianna. Unlike her stepbrothers, Pip and Colvin, she like her younger sisters, is a Cupid-Witch, having inherited magical genes from both parents. So far, her powers include Remote Beaming and Beaming. Additionally, she possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people and, see and communicate with spirits. Furthermore, it's unknown if she and her sisters will one day inherit the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. P.J. is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Go to Charmed Wikia, for P.J.'s complete history. Early Life Pre-Destined Pre-Birth and Birth Future Alternate Future Alternate Realities Phoebe's Envisioned World Phoebe's Dream World Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Cupid Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. * Sensing: The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. Other Powers * High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Personality Professional Life P.J. is a student at Robert Kennedy Elementary School. Physical Appearance P.J. has long brown hair that goes past her shoulders. Her eyes are the color of brown. She is 3''' feet and '''9 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Daddy's Home * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug", while her aunt Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * Of all ten cousins, she is the seventh to be born. * She is the first Cupid-Witch to be introduced on Charmed. * On Charmed. she was portrayed at six years old. * Her middle name, Johnna, is derived from her great-grandmother's maiden name Johnson. * She is seen multiple times in Season 7 and 8 of Charmed; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia and when Phoebe has an astral premonition in "Hulkus Pocus". * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of the Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, P.J. is the youngest, making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although, Prudence came into her powers faster. However, P.J., is older than Parker and Brianna. * P.J. is the overall third child to be born from Phoebe. After Pip and Colvin, and then followed by Parker and Brianna. References # P.J. Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Witches Category:Cupid-Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Category:Females Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Kennedy Elementary Students